Pikachu's Wish
by Si Fron Dimensional Creator
Summary: As Ash and the gang head towards Dawn's next contest, strange things begin to happen to Pikachu. Rated for future fight scenes and to be safe.
1. Intro

Welcome readers, to my first full length fan fiction! I hope you enjoy this to your heart's content. All flames will be used to keep my precious plot bunny warm. Constructive criticism always helps create a better fan fiction, so that's welcome too. And now, here's…

Disclaimer: Sorry. I don't own pokemon. Note: Plot's mine. It's not completely unoriginal. Leave me alone!

**Pikachu's Wish**

**(By Si Fron, Dimensional Creator!)**

**Key:**

**'****Thinking**** or pun' **

**Name: Speech **

**Action and plot m****ovement**

**Pppppppppppppppppppp page break!**

**Chapter 1: Of Rumors and Rockets.**

**Narrator**: And so, we once again find our heroes walking through the forest, on their way to Dawn's next pokemon contest. Right now, our heroes are about to pack up for tonight, but they consult Brock on where, exactly, the heck they are.

Ash: Hey, Brock.

Brock: Hm?

Ash: Do you ever get the feeling someone's talking about you?

Brock: Yeah, I'm used to it by now. Why do you ask?

Ash: No reason.

Dawn: Hey, Brock, where are we, anyway?

Brock: Well, let's see.

He pulls out a map from his back pocket and flips through his guidebook. Ash fiddles with his poke balls as he waits. Eventually, Brock finds the page he's looking for.

Brock: Here it is! Let's see... it says here, we are just outside of Poke' Wish City's Limits. The city is known for many things, among which is their extreme love of pokemon. According to my guidebook, there's a special church in the city dedicated to the Alpha pokemon, Arceus. Arceus is also known as the God of Pokemon.

Ash: The God of pokemon?

Ash flips open his Pokedex and shifts through the material. Eventually, he finds the page he's looking for. A picture of Arceus appears as it reads out the bio.

**Pokedex**: Arceus, The Alpha pokemon

It is described in mythology as the Pokemon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock gasp in awe. Pikachu, who already knew this, just nodded along with it.

Ash: The pokemon that shaped the Universe? It must be impossible to catch!

Dawn: Of course it can't be caught! It's just a legend! A myth even!

Brock: You would be singing a different tune if you were with us when we saw Celibi, Jirachi, Groudon, Kyogre, Raquaza, Deoxys, Lugia, Entei, and Suicune.

Dawn: Humph! Impossible! What a ridiculous claim! They are all-

Just then, Celibi popped out of nowhere and squeaked with delight. It played with Pikachu for a minute and disappeared. Before Dawn could say anything else, a cry emanated from the sky. They looked up to see Lugia flying alongside Raquaza just before they disappeared into the clouds.

Ash: (Confused) Need any more proof?

Dawn: (Bewildered) No.

Brock: (Shocked) Well that's something you don't see every day.

Pikachu: Pika! (Translation: Agreed!)

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Meanwhile…

Me: Hmm, was that a bit too convenient? Nah!

And now, back to our regularly scheduled fan fiction.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Brock shook his head vigorously to clear his head. He turned back to his guidebook and continued reading.

Brock: It continues on to talk about the town's legendary artifact, The Arceus Piece. Legend has it that any good spirited Pokemon in the town that touches it will have their truest wish-

Dawn: Come true? Real or not, this Arceus piece legend is-

Ash: Unbelievable? Look, if you had been there when I- never mind.

Dawn: Oh yeah? And let me guess, you were supposed to 'save the world?'

Ash: Well it wasn't my fault a megalomaniac was going to destroy the planet!

Dawn: Why you self centered-

Pikachu gave up listening at this point. Once these two started arguing, it would take nothing short of exhaustion or a Team Rocket attack to stop them. Speaking of which…

The aforementioned trio jumped out of the bush and rushed at Pikachu. Just as they were about to jump on the electric mouse, a pit opened up and the doofuses fell in. Pikachu laughed and laughed. After all that time of Team Rocket putting up pit traps for them, the tables have, at long last, finally turned. Pikachu looked down into the pit. 'Not bad,' the electric mouse thought as the world's most inept villains desperately tried to scramble out of the pit. 'That should keep them busy for a while.'

Pikachu went back to his earlier thoughts with renewed vigor. The Arceus piece. It was a great legend, even among the pokemon themselves. If this was where it was… Pikachu stood still for a moment. Well, for starters, would he qualify for it? Meanwhile, Team Rocket had managed to climb their way to the edge of the hole. They closed in on Pikachu when…

Team Rocket: We're falling down again!

Yep, the edge broke and they fell down the hole again. Pikachu looked behind him and thought,' That answers my question. We're doing everyone a favor by keeping these morons at bay'. Then, he realized he had nothing to wish for. He was content with his life, wasn't he?

He looked over to Ash and Dawn. It seemed like they had calmed down now. They were talking about the times we have spent together lately. They were smiling and laughing at some of their adventures as they reminisced. It was then that Pikachu began to feel down. He began to feel envious of his friends. They could speak to each other and they would be able to talk back. Sure, Ash could understand him, but that was only when Pikachu answered Ash. He could never start a conversation, or carry it on. Ash knew how he felt, but sometimes, that was it. He couldn't deepen their friendship. He couldn't do what Ash, his friends, and all the other people did and talk about the good times and laugh about it. Sometimes, no matter how close they were, he felt that Ash and himself were just as far apart…

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The sun was in the last stages of setting and they still had some distance to go. With the sounds of a storm on the way, Brock broke the silence with a suggestion.

Brock: Hey guys, it's about to storm. We should set up our tents. As we have dinner in the tents, want to hear more about the Arceus piece?

Dawn and Ash: There's more?

Brock: Yeah, there's more. It also says that they don't have to be a residential pokemon to be able to have their wish granted. Visitors and their pokemon are allowed between 2:00 and 3:00, you must attend the seminar and you cannot have a criminal record.

Ash: How can you read all of Sinnoh's information in just one guidebook?

Brock: Because it's all in very small print, which is why I squint all the time.

Ash nodded and mentally added 'So that's why. Hah! May AND Misty owe me ten bucks!'

All Pikachu heard was that all he had to do is touch the piece to have his wish granted. His heart leapt with joy and his soul filled with hope! Tomorrow he would be able to have his wish come true. Pikachu remained in the same mood throughout the tent setup. But, our inept villains aren't too happy about 'falling' for their old standby trap. So, they waited until the twerps- I mean heroes, weren't looking and slipped some sleeping potion into their food. After a few minutes of eating Ash, Dawn, Brock, and the other pokemon suddenly fell asleep as the series' villains jumped out of a nearby bush. However, Pikachu didn't eat enough of his food (He was too giddy with excitement) to have the potion put him to sleep. Therefore, he was able to jump out of the way in time when Team Rocket jumped him again. As a result of this action, the bumbling trio crash into the ground.

Pikachu: 'Crud, they're already out of the hole? Ugh, why am I sleepy? They must have put some sort of sleeping medicine into our food.'

The trio laughed and did their intro after Pikachu growled at them. As they did their intro, the sky rumbled and the sky began to pour it's cargo of tear-like rain.

Meowth: Ha ha ha, now you're ours! You may not have eaten enough of our sleep potion to knock you out, but you certainly can't stand up to us!

Pikachu: Pi-ka!? (Translation: Oh yeah!?)

Pikachu let off a magnificent thunder attack. But alas, it got redirected to the lightning rod that was behind James.

James: Behold the simplicity that is the lightning rod! It renders your attacks useless AND we will be safe from the thunderstorm! Now, then… Carnivine! I choose you!

Jessie: Wobaffet, make yourself useful!

The pokemon were thrown and released from their poke balls. They stood over Pikachu menacingly. But Pikachu wasn't scared, frankly because they're stupid and useless. So he was surprised when Wobaffet countered his quick attack.

Pikachu: 'What the- they're getting smarter?! This is big trouble! Sorry Ash, but I have to get rid of these losers first'.

And so, after taking another look at his best buddy, Pikachu ran off into the forest, with Team Rocket trailing close behind.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

And so the stage is set for the toughest battle against Team Rocket yet! How will this potentially perilous battle turn out? There's only one way to find out! Read, review, and wait…

P.S.: No, Pikachu won't be turned into a human, if that's what you're thinking. Also, I'm not going to tell you what happens next. At least, not until it's in the story.

Later! (Author turns into a Mew and floats after Team Rocket.)


	2. Pikcahu vs Team Rocket

Hello! Welcome back to the fan fiction! In this chapter, it's Pikachu greatest fight against team rocket yet! How will our furry hero fare in this potentially perilous battle? You'll have to read this next chapter of…

(Refer to chp: 1 for a disclaimer.)

**Pikachu's Wish**

**(By Si Fron)**

**Chapter 2: Their Greatest battle yet! Pikachu vs. Team Rocket!**

**Narrator: **The rain is falling steadily, and yet it seems to be using all of its might! Pikachu and the bumbling trio have ventured their way into a deeper part of the woods. The potion is beginning to take its toll on Pikachu, for he's slowing down, even as we speak!

Pikachu: 'Urgh! How powerful is this potion? Not only am I slowing down, I keep hearing this stranger's voice in my head! If I don't find a way to counteract the potion, they'll actually be able to catch me!'

Pikachu kept up his running. Knowing them, if he can defeat those Rockets now, they'll lose interest in their newest plan. Plus, these guys are so stupid, if he stepped right behind this tree (which he did), the morons would run right past him (Which they did.) Pikachu sighed a breath of relief and started looking around for… there! Pikachu ran over to the chesto berry plant and took a bite out of one of its berries. Within a few seconds, he was all perked up and ready to go! 2 seconds later, lightning slammed ferociously into the tree Pikachu hid behind and caused it to tip over towards a nearby tree, with Pikachu in between them! He screamed as he used Agility to escape a certain crushing doom!

The Rockets noticed this and immediately had Carnivine blast Pikachu with bullet seed.

Jessie: Ha ha ha ha! You may be fast again, but my sleep potion isn't stopped that easily!

Pikachu's instinct kicked in and he was able to dodge another lightning bolt that struck where he was standing. Pikachu became bewildered at this turn of events. Most electric pokemon are able to sense a lightning strike from almost a mile away, but earlier, he couldn't feel it coming until it was almost too late! Then he remembered what Brock had read about the forest. Its nickname was known as AC forest because, due to an unknown phenomenon, the lightning strikes struck often and switched polarity with each strike. Pikachu then realized just how much danger he was in. If Team Rocket didn't capture him, a stray lightning bolt could hit him and overload him, or worse, render him unable to ever use electric attacks again.

He was brought out of his thoughts abruptly by a Wobaffet flying through the air. When they collided, it sent our furry hero sailing towards a tree, leaving an imprint permanently embedded into its bark. With luck, he had narrowly avoided a stray bolt that nearly hit Wobaffet. Pikachu pulled himself off the tree and began a counteroffensive by using Agility. Much to his surprise, Wobaffet appeared at the last second and countered it. That's when Pikachu noticed the mini-rockets attached to what Pikachu assumed to be his feet.

Pikachu: Pi! (Crud!)

Pikachu flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Carnivine started to shoot out more bullet seeds, firing continuously at Pikachu. Pikachu leapt from spot to spot looking for an opening. Unfortunately for our yellow hero, he couldn't find one. Carnivine stopped his bullet seed onslaught and proceeded to bite Pikachu. When he got close enough, Pikachu used Iron tail to slam Carnivine into the same tree he got slammed into by Wobaffet. Cracks appeared in the tree as it groaned. Pikachu attempted to land on his feet again, but when he landed, he slipped on the soft mud. Another bolt struck the ground he just slipped by and left a deep hole... 'Wait, that's it!' Thought Pikachu as he got out of the mud in time to send Carnivine on his face and slipping through the mud after its failed attack. Pikachu rushed after Carnivine with his agility only to have Wobaffet appear in front of him. But this time, Pikachu was ready. At the last second, our shocking electric mouse twisted in midair, allowing Wobaffet's Counter and his own Agility attack to increase the power of his jump. Using his head in more ways than one, Pikachu slammed right through the tree, causing it to fall on top of Wobaffet! Because the mud was soft and he was close to the tree trunk, the wobbly shield was pushed harmlessly into the mud with only his face sticking out. Carnivine was angry at having his comrade stuck in such a way and charged at Pikachu. However, the poor sap received a face full of Iron tail and was slammed into the mud, sharing the same fate as his comrade.

Meowth: Grr! How dare you!

James: Mime Jr.! Help Carnivine and Wobaffet out of the mud!

Meowth unleashed his claws and charged at Pikachu using his Fury swipes attack. Pikachu was about to counter the talking cat pokemon when he was forced to stop in mid-Iron Tail to avoid a reverse polarity lightning strike. As a result, our hero got pretty scratched up. Taking advantage of this opening, Meowth continued the onslaught, leaving Pikachu unable to get away, defend, or attack. Meanwhile Mime Jr. was digging Carnivine out of the mud with a barely noticeable amount of progress. In a matter of minutes, Pikachu was all scratched up and Carnivine was almost free! Pikachu desperately tried a thunder attack to get Meowth away, but once again, it was redirected to the lightning rod behind James. Meowth laughed at his supposed stupidity. Big mistake. Pikachu socked Meowth in the mouth with a punch. He then quickly followed up with a tail whip and a kick, all in 1 twist. Meowth was sent slipping through the mud so fast, Mime Jr. and the freed Carnivine were knocked out on impact and flew into a heap behind Jessie and James.

Jessie: We're not going to be stopped that easily. Time for my cheap, homemade spice bombs!

James: And for my Bo staff skills!

Jessie pulled out a large bag and started throwing her homemade bombs at Pikachu as James ran to strike Pikachu with… I can't believe he's that stupid! 'He's using their lightning rod as a staff! If I can time it right, I should be able to blow them away!' thought everyone's #1 pokemon. He immediately headed for Wobaffet and hit him with an Iron Tail so hard, it knocked the poor sucker out before he even started flying towards his master. He, however, had to dodge one of James' Bo strikes as he did so. Then, Our electric mouse tuned into nature and waited as he dodged the onslaught of Jessie's bombs and James' Bo strikes. After a minute or so, his eyes flashed. He slammed into James with all of his might! And in the second later, he used volt tackle on the poor saps as the lightning struck the rod. Needless to say, the explosion was tremendous.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

As the bumbling trio blasted away, Pikachu picked himself up and started walking. As he walked, the rain slowed its steady pour and eventually stopped, leaving gloomy clouds in the sky. He stopped at a tree and decided to leave a sign that he was okay. After a few minutes of painstaking difficulty, he carved a thunderbolt into the tree showing where he was going using a stone that he found. He did so to every few trees he passed. Eventually, he found the city he was looking for. After stumbling for a bit, our electric hero walked down an alleyway and plopped down near some trash. A cold wind then blew by, forcing Pikachu to crawl into some moth eaten underpants and shorts to keep warm. He then thought about Ash. He knew he would be worried when he woke up. But he was pretty sure they would reunite. They always did, because you can't separate friends forever. A shooting star fell across the sky just then. He decided he would wish his Arceus piece wish just then. He wished that he could tell Ash everything he wanted to tell him, to be able to deepen their friendship. To become even closer together than they are now as friends. And just before he lost consciousness, he added, 'Also, it wouldn't hurt to be able to do some other things Ash can do too.' And with that, his wish began to be granted, he fell unconscious, and his future now irreversibly sealed.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

At the same time, a girl was running down the street. She was upset that the thunderstorm scared off that Starly she wanted to catch. As she entered the city, she saw a peculiar flash of light. Being the curious girl she was, she entered the alleyway it came from. It was then that she gasped in a mix of fear and, curiously, excitement.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

What just happened to Pikachu? Who was that girl? And is this the last we'll see of Team Rocket? Read and Review to find out!

Later! (Author turns into Darkrai and stalks into the alleyway.)


	3. Seperation, Strangeness,and Smearglespt1

Welcome to chapter 3 of the fan fiction! This is where you'll find out the true nature of Pikachu's Wish! I'll admit that Pikachu will become… well, he won't be entirely… Just read!

**Pikachu's Wish**

**(By Si Fron)**

**Chapter 3: Separation, Strangeness, and Smeargles.**

**Narrator**: The perilous battle is over, but now Pikachu is separated from Ash! How will Ash cope?

Ash: (In his sleep) Snort Who's the talking mankey? Snort!

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and the other pokemon finally awaken after the catastrophic night. They happen to awaken just 2 or 3 hours before daybreak. Ash sleepily blinks open his eyes and sits up.

Ash: Ugh! What happened? Hey Pikachu-

Ash immediately notices Pikachu isn't there! He panics, gets out of the tent, and starts searching all over the campsite. As he turns over anything larger than a caterpie as he yells out his buddy's name, Brock and Dawn groggily get up and stretch, not 100 aware what was going on. Eventually, Ash starts to panic as he realizes that his best buddy was nowhere to be found. Then, he remembered 1 crucial detail from just before he passed out: Team Rocket! He found a set of footprints leading away from the campsite. With renewed determination, he got up and ran off into the forest as Dawn, Brock, and their Pokemon chase after him.

Unfortunately, the tracks come up dead. Worse yet, they finds the site where Pikachu went toe to toe with the smarter Team Rocket! Upon entry, Ketchum sees fallen trees, deep holes in the mud, and a gigantic, enormous even, crater. Ash becomes really worried at this point as he looks around for signs that Pikachu is okay. Unfortunately, there are no foot prints indicating that Pikachu got away due to the rain last night. As the rest of the gang reach the scene, Ash was frantically searching all over the place for a 'your best buddy is okay' sign.

Brock and the other pokemon went out to help Ash immediately, but Dawn didn't realize what was going on. In fact, she was a bit ditsy due to the potion. So she sat down on the main fallen tree. She smiled and looked around. Eventually, her eyes fell upon a tree with a peculiar marking on it.

Dawn: Why does that tree have a thunderbolt on it?

Ash: Which tree?!

Dawn: (points to tree) That one!

Ash dashes over to the tree. He finds the lightning bolt. He then looks around and notices another bolt mark. Ash breaths a deep sigh of relief. From the looks of the crater, he knew that Pikachu was able to beat the trio of morons and get away. He knew that after a battle like the place suggests, Pikachu would be either too tired or have forgotten how to get back to camp. He called back his pokemon back along with Dawn and Brock and followed the bolt marks through the forest.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Meanwhile, our electric hero groggily gets up himself. Pikachu groaned with exhaustion as he blinked his eyes open. Not daring to move his head much, he looked around the room.

It was a simple room. Judging from the headrest, he was on a very old and worn out bed. There was a window and a door that looked as old as heck. The walls were painted white while the ceiling was yellow. He noticed that there was a girl sitting on a stool next to where he was laying. In her hands, she held a bowl that held a paste that looked curiously like the stuff in a full restore vial. And behind her was… A dresser! The dresser itself wasn't evil or scary at all. In fact, it was a dark pink. However when Pikachu looked in the mirror, he almost screamed. He then shakily bent his head down to get a better look at himself. It did nothing but confirm his suspicions, however.

Although he still had Pikachu traits, Pikachu looked more like a human than anything else. The once oversized (By Pikachu standards), moth-eaten garments now fit snugly on him with his tail sticking out of the moth holes. His feet were that of a regular Pikachu's, but his hands were like a person's. He had a face similar to a person's as well with pale skin and curly, dark blond hair, but his eye's had pure black iris's, his Pikachu ears replaced human ears, and, of course, he had Pikachu electric sacs on his cheeks. Said cheeks sparked with fear and he screamed as he torched the walls with a thunderbolt more powerful than he normally could do in utter terror. If he was a Pikachu still, that is. The girl woke up and noticed what Pikachu was doing.

???: EEEK! Stop, please stop!

Pikachu snapped to his senses and his attack ceased. He looked at the girl and examined her. She had wavy, brown hair with a blue bow on the right side and a white on the left. She had a good complexion and deep, blue eyes on her face. She wore a white robe with yellow outline and a yellow bow near the neck area that held a pearly white stone in the center. If she was a little older, Brock would be head over heels for her. Pikachu then realized something: he just did a thunderbolt. This in turn clicked in with a myth that his family had told him before the… anyway, it said that in times long gone, in a far away land, there lived an ancient power as old as Arceus himself. The power was so great, it could evolve pokemon into people looking creatures. It had disappeared soon afterwards though, and nobody has an inkling of where it went. Back then, the creatures had no name. So, his dear little brother decided to come up with a strange name for the strange-sounding creatures: Pokemorphs.

Pikachu: I'm a pokemorph?

???: (Shaking) App-parently so.

Pikachu did a double take on this.

Pikachu: You can…understand me?

???: Uhhh… yes?

Pikachu has always been good at taking in something shocking, but most of the time, that was a little literal. Pikachu conked out.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Eventually, the rest of the gang made it to the city. Unfortunately, when that happened, the trail immediately went cold. There were some muddy footprints, but the trail stopped a few steps in.

Ash: Groan What are we going to do now? We have no clues to follow now!

Brock: Calm down! I'm sure that Pikachu just woke up and went to find us!

Dawn: But we're not at the campsite. How will he know we're here looking for him?

Brock: Well, Pikachu's pretty smart. He would probably head for the Pokemon Center and wait there if he can't find us.

Ash: So? What are we standing around here for? Let's go!

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Pikachu awoke about an hour later. Much to his dismay, he realized that he hadn't dreamt everything that had happened earlier. After a little struggling to get up, our confused hero realized that the girl wasn't there. Since she wasn't there, he decided to do a few experiments. He began with some simple speaking of both human and pokemon languages. He was greatly surprised when he managed to pull off the exercise, even though his pokemonese wasn't quite as natural. He flexed and stretched his legs and arms. He estimated that he could still run faster on all fours than on 2 legs, even though a muscle or 2 was missing. He also tried out another thunder attack. It was also a success, but the bed that Pikachu was on wished it wasn't.

Pikachu: Looks like I'm going to have to pay for that.

???#2: It doesn't matter; she was going to get a new one anyway.

Pikachu spun around to see who it was. It was an old man, older than Pikachu could guess. He had a bald head, heavy white eyebrows, and an oversized moustache that had the same color. (Think Eggman's moustache as white as snow.) He wore a large, simple, and white robe slightly open with a light lavender shirt and blue jeans underneath it. He also wore a large string necklace around his neck and, hanging from it, a strange yellow object.

???#2: It seems I have yet to introduce myself. I'm the priest at the local sanctuary for the pokemon deity, Arceus. My name is Richard D. Burk. But just call me Burk.

Pikachu looked at Burk and carefully said…

Dory: Are you my conscience?

Oops! Wrong reel!

Pikachu: Why aren't you…?

Burk: Surprised? When you've seen the things pokemon wish for, not much can easily surprise you.

Pikachu: So it's true? The legend about the Arceus piece?

Burk: Of course it's true, it's around my neck.

Pikachu was taken aback for a minute, but soon recovered.

Pikachu: Funny, I thought it would at least glow if anything else.

Burk: Ha ha ha, I said the same thing when I first saw it with my own pokemon. Only when it is wished upon will it…

No need to point out the obvious, but the Arceus piece glowed the moment he mentioned it.

Burk: Uh oh, not again. If you'll excuse me I need to go.

Burk swiftly left the room. Pikachu was confused. He had heard that it had to be touched before it could grant a wish. Plus, he also wanted to know why he turned into a pokemorph instead of a human. After a few moments, Pikachu silently slipped out of the room and rushed after the man who held his answers.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

At the same time, Ash was worrying his head off. He had waited for about an hour now and he hasn't seen Pikachu. He would have gone into the city to look for him, but Dawn pointed out that: A.) They had no clue how to navigate the city, seeing as the map in Brock's guidebook was somehow "a little" outdated. Not to mention B.) If Pikachu were to walk in the center a few moments after they left, he would go outside looking for them! Dawn and Brock had volunteered to go find Pikachu, despite Ash's pleas. So, here was Ash, panicking over Pikachu's mysterious disappearance. Ash walked up to the front desk and asked the resident Nurse Joy if his buddy had come in yet. This Nurse Joy, however, was getting really irritated, since this was his… 24th time that he asked her that.

Nurse Joy: For the last time, NO, I haven't seen your Pikachu! Look, if you need something to do, try helping out that kid! Next!

The kid she pointed out was sulking in a corner in the room. He wasn't too much older than Ash. In fact…

Ash: Hey Richie! What are you doing here?

Richie: Ash? Wow! It's been forever!

After all this time, Richie hadn't changed much. He had grown, of course, but his clothing remained the same.

Richie: I had to stop here in Sinnoh for a special project for my Dad's best friend. I haven't competed in any gym battles though, seeing as how I… Errrmm…

Ash: What happened?

Richie: (Sigh) I… lost my Pokedex.

Ash: WHAT!!!!!

Richie: It's a long story. Unfortunately, I can't get a replacement until I get enough money, and even then it'll take 6 weeks for it to be delivered. So, I am helping my dad and his best friend out for some cash.

Ash: Oh. Hey, why were you sulking earlier?

Richie: ….

Ash: Hey Richie, what's the matter?

Richie bowed his head in shame. A tear fell down his eye as he said to Ash:

Richie: My Smeargle had gotten himself lost in the woods last night and I haven't been able to find him yet.

Richie was so sad and embarrassed. First he lost his Pokedex, now his new found friend, Smeargle; he feels so horrible, it hurts. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. He felt like a useless failure as a trainer and as a friend. He started sobbing harder and harder until Ash put his hand on Richie's shoulder.

Ash: Calm down, it'll be okay. If it helps, Pikachu got lost too.

Richie looked up at Ash with his tears being slowed down to a crawl.

Ash: Maybe Pikachu's with Smeargle right now. Yeah, maybe they both got lost in the woods and managed to find each other. I wouldn't be too surprised if Pikachu agreed to help find you for Smeargle! Let's go look for them right now!

Richie: But Ash, if they're both lost, then how will we find them?

Ash: Well, Brock and Dawn are searching the city right now, so all we have to do is search where they aren't and we'll be back together in no time! Let's go!

Ash became enthusiastic. So, he hopped up, grabbed Richie, and dragged him out the door. As Richie was dragged along, he thought, 'I hope you're right Ash, I really hope you're right.'

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

So, Pikachu's a pokemorph, Richie has made an appearance, and I can't fit the rest of this segment into the chapter. So, what will happen? You know the drill: READ AND REVIEW!

P.S.: I apologize if I threw you for a curveball there. Also, starting next chapter, I'll respond to your reviews! So please, if you have any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions for the story, please tell me them and I'll see what I can do. Oh and as for a question about the Arceus churches: Yes there are others, but they don't refer to him as a god, even though they do agree that he's pretty close. One more thing, I might not be able to udate for a while due to a 3 to 5 page paper I have to write. Curse you, Egyptian pharoahs!

Later!

(Turns into a Shaymin and scurries after Ash.)


	4. Seperation, Strangeness,and Smearlgespt2

Here's the second part of Separation, Strangeness, and Smeargles! I sincerely apologize for the insanely long wait. First, I had to deal with a second, much longer project. Then, Super Smash Brothers Brawl came out, so I had to play that. After that, I started reading some fanfiction, so that sidetracked me. Finally, I had to reestablish my will to write. So, my remaining fans, I apologize profusely for the wait. Also, as of now, I will double my efforts for story coherency! Now….

**Pikachu's Wish**

**(By Si Fron)**

**Chapter 4: Strangeness, Separations, and Smeargles, part 2**

Pikachu's chase after Burk wasn't so much a chase as it was an embarrassing set of events centering around an encounter with his newest and greatest threat yet: The Stairs. He wasn't quite used to his new body yet, but he figured he could do it. How hard could it be? The answer: HARD!

His first attempt to climb them was the way he would normally do it (on all fours.) Unfortunately, his body wasn't quite as adapted to running on all fours like a regular Pikachu, so he ended up with a face full of staircase. After struggling to get up, he realized it was going to take a while if he tried to practice. After vowing he would conquer them properly on a later date, he did the one thing any kid would love to do before their parents saw that glint in their eyes: he climbed onto the banister.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Three of the church's crew had climbed halfway up the tall spiral staircase when a strange yellow blur slid by on the banner at speeds exceeding ridiculous and yelled, "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

All three of them were confused by it and almost immediately came to a conclusion. The first one had a bit of an ego and thought he was shown a sign from some powerful deity. He would eventually become the leader of a separate church on a later date. The second one had mental problems and dismissed it as a sign that he needed to take his medicine. The third and most rational one had figured an oversized Pikachu had managed to get in through the roof and made a mental note to buy some max repels when he got the chance.

Eventually, our blurred hero hit the knob at the end of the banister (he was facing backwards, so he only managed to receive a sore bottom, thankfully) and flew into the door facing the stairwell.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

A preacher was practicing his lines for today's sermon, but he just wasn't feeling the spirit of it all lately. It had been 10 years since he joined and, much to his shame, he was begging to lose his faith. His once 

powerful voice was becoming a drawl. His drawl was so bad, his Houndour had fallen into a solid sleep, and it was usually pretty alert.

Preacher: … And so miracles can happen. Most of the time they are ordinary things that are made extraordinary, but on truly spectacular occasions, they can come in the most bizarre…

Just then, our now semi-furry protagonist crashed through the door on the backstage. The preacher turned around just in time to see his Houndour give a good flamethrower to our hero's behind. It sent Pikachu soaring through the rafters and out of a hole where a beautiful piece of stained glass usually stood. (Thankfully, it was being cleaned today.)The preacher took in a great breath and his voice boomed once again as his faith soared high into the sky, renewed by an event that only Arceus or his creator could do.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Meanwhile, across the street, a little boy, who looked like Konohamaru from Naruto, was making quite a fuss. His mother looked strikingly like a certain unlucky character from the same series.cough-Tsunade-cough

Little boy: But I really, REALLY want a starly!

Mother: Sigh Look, I'll tell you what. If a strange…. Pikachu-like creature flies out of that church and lands in our pool; I'll convince your dad to get you one, okay?

Little boy: Promise?

Mother: On my honor.

??: CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Then, as if fate had cursed her (Which it had), our Pikachu pokemorph flew out of the church and, in a neat arc, splashed into the swimming pool. He quickly got out of the pool and scrambled to a nearby van that had started up near the church. The driver, (Burk, of course) gladly let Pikachu in before he could cause any more trouble and sped off.

Little boy: Yah! I'm Going to get a Starly!

His mother merely went in, told her husband to go find a Starly, and collapsed on the couch.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Burk: Let me guess you had some questions, tried to climb down the staircase, and ended up getting soaked and crisped?

Pikachu: Sarcastically Gee, how could you tell?

As Burk, continued driving, Pikachu tenderly rubbed his poor tail and asked Burk

Pikachu: Anyway, I'm curious about something. Actually, I'm more than curious, I'm being driven insane! Why did the Arceus piece glow? You said it only glowed if it was wished upon, and there were no pokemon touching it. Why am I a pokemorph? And how the heck did this all start anyway?

Burk sighed.

Burk: I might as well start with the last question. About 1500 years ago, our city was founded as a small village in neutral zone of 2 warring kingdoms. Both kingdoms were dying, and both needed what the other had. As expected, they were constantly warring with each other. The kingdoms both greatly abused their pokemon and treated them cruelly. The village was always under constant pressure to choose a side. But since we didn't choose between 2 evils, we were constantly attacked. WE loved our pokemon too much to allow them to end up with such a fate, so we carried on. Eventually, the kingdoms collapsed and the war ended, but the cruelty continued. The town struggled to help the poor pokemon, many people getting hurt in the process. After a miraculous 750 years of not giving in to the cruelty, Arceus turned his head to the town. He broke off a piece of one of his arms and gave it to the town, along with a letter. The letter said

"_To all of those who can speak the pokemon language, I shall grant you each one wish that comes from the depths of your soul._

_The deity Arceus"_

Pikachu: Wait a second, did he mean that if a person spoke the pokemon language, their wish could also be granted?

Burk: Yes.

Pikachu: Why?

Burk: Because, back then, it was a symbol of great affection towards the pokemon. Since they loved their pokemon so, it was only natural that they would go to great lengths to understand them. Eventually, a few of them were able to communicate with the pokemon. But instead of abusing this new power for their own wishes, they let the pokemon have the wishes instead. They also guarded their secret closely, making sure no one else found out about the Arceus piece, the letter, or the ability to communicate with pokemon. When their secret began to leak out, like all secrets do, they decided to form another church for Arceus. That way, any rational person would assume we were fanatics. Plus, if anyone was foolish enough to steal from the church, they would be struck down on the spot.

Pikachu: Has that happened before?

Burk: Only three times, although two times were sheer accidents. Anyway, the artifact has retained its powers and it has remained that way ever since. Aha, we're here.

The vehicle had pulled to a stop in front of the trail that most travelers took when they went through the woods.

Burk: Chartreuse should be here looking for that Starly again. While I go look for her, why don't you listen to some music while you wait? I would advise against leaving the city limits, seeing as the wish that's granted is messed up as soon as you exit nowadays.

Before Pikachu could ask any more questions or let out a "Huh?" Burk disappeared into the woods. Our thoroughly confused pokemorph sighed and looked at the vehicle's clock. It was 7:55. Pikachu wondered about how the heck so much happened in so little time. He then gave up, knowing that he would probably never have that particular questioned answered.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

??'s POV

Sigh

First I fail my master by losing the rectangle and now I'm lost in a place that I do not recognize. This just is not my day. If only I could use my art to help my master. Yeah right, like my art could just come to life… yeah, that's not a bad idea! If my art could turn into actual objects, I would be able to help my master out. I could even have it find master and bring me to him! I would be able to replace master's rectangle and even give him free food! But, it isn't possible.

Sigh I wish that could be true.

….

Huh? What's with my tail? Its paint is different. Hmmm…

Gasp No way….

Maybe wishes do come true…

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sorry folks! As I said earlier, after I was finished with my paper, I had to do a model, map, AND paper on an ancient wonder, which consumed my time. Then Brawl came out and I HAD to play it. (It was awesome by the way.) Then, my will to write this story was suddenly overridden by a Naruto fanfiction craze and I wasn't able to finish this after that until I unblocked the writer's block by writing a chapter of a story in a different fandom (which is currently posted.). So again, I beg for forgiveness and I profusely apologize to whatever readers I have left.

Also, I will explain why the necklace is able to grant wishes from a distance next chapter, so, for the umpteenth time, SORRY! cries in shame

Later!

(Author runs away from the horde of angry readers.)


End file.
